One Year Of Significance
by murmelinchen
Summary: One year that changes her body, his mind and their lives.
1. Chapter One

**I do not own Divergent or any of its characters.**

Gripping the other side of the desk desperately, Tris moaned loudly. It wasn't the first time he took her from behind like this, bent over his desk in his office, and she loved every moment of it. Eric's hand snaked to her front and in between her legs to rub at her clit while his other hand threatened to leave a bruise on her hip by holding onto her tightly. She could feel him breathing between her shoulder blades, his hot breaths coming out in erratic huffs as he slammed into her. Unable to stop herself, a breathy moan of his name escaped her lips and she heard him grunt appreciatively. Her orgasm hit her, he never failed to make her come, and the next moment she heard him cursing as her walls clamped around him, bringing him to his own release right after hers.

After a moment to recompose, he handed her tissues to clean herself and did the same. Pulling up his pants, he looked down at her with a satisfied smirk plastered across his face. Just like the first time, she felt used but oh so desired. Once she had cleaned herself, she looked at Eric who was standing just a few steps away from her, watching her with his arms crossed over his chest with a mischievous grin on his face.

When she was fully dressed, she gasped in surprise as he pulled her against his chest. One hand on her hip, the other at the back of her neck, he put his face into her hair. She felt him take in a deep breath and when he released it, he chuckled, "See you later, little Stiff."

It was different from the first couple of times where he had almost ignored her afterwards. Downright to the point where she had felt neglected and had second thoughts about what she had gotten herself into.

She had been so close to ending it until there was a shift in his attitude when Four had started advancing her during training. When Four's touches lingered longer than needed. It seemed as if it pulled on his jealousy strings, almost as if he wanted to be the only one banging her, instead of Four who was trying to court her. She could not deny that she felt flattered by Four's advances but he just did not dare cross the line. Eric on the other hand, did not seem to mind at all.

She looked up at him and before she could say anything, he kissed her. He hummed in appreciation when she kissed him back without hesitation. The grip on her hip tightened when she refused him as he licked her lips, trying to deepen the kiss one more time. Laughing at his irritated growl, she slipped past him and walked towards the door. Casting one last glance at him over her shoulder, she saw him bite his lip, his eyes glued to her hips as she swayed them seductively on her way out of his office.

It had been like that for the past couple of days, two weeks almost - he had taken her in every way possible. Either he had found an excuse to call her into his office or she had sneaked into his apartment at night. Once he had even managed to fuck her against a wall in a corner of the training room in the early morning, before anyone else arrived.

At first she had felt intimidated by him, threatened even. After Tris had stepped in for Al during knife throwing practice, Eric had called her into his office. He had told that what he had done was supposed to strengthen Al's character, to teach him not to give up on any fight. He had advised that she should not question his methods. She had feared that Eric would kick her out of Dauntless right there, even though it was such a minor thing.

But instead he had made a move on her, touching her, admiring her rebellious nature - contradicting himself completely to what he had said in front of everyone. His fingers had brushed away the hair on her shoulder and his hand had skimmed her neck, sending goosebumps all over her body. His mouth had been right next to her ear and she had felt his breath tickle the shell of her ear. She could barely remember how exactly but his voice and his words had lured her in. Within minutes he had had her naked and squirming in pleasure on his desk. She had stopped him and told him that she was a virgin then and he had complained about going slow. Yet he had gone slow despite himself but only until she had accommodated and had felt more pleasure than pain, then he proceeded to take her like a wild animal. And it had been like that ever since.

They barely ever talked, at least not in a conventional way. Most of the times he called her in to discuss her rebellious nature; she just had to speak up and strangely it seemed to turn him on. When they were alone, he did most of the talking and she could not help to fall for him every time. It was like she turned him into a lustful creature as soon as they were alone, not able to keep his hands off of her, not capable of doing anything other than banging her senseless. Tris had never thought she'd be into this, never thought she'd be into him. She never thought he would be the type of man she would be drawn to. After all, he was not anywhere close to the man she wished for as a little girl.

But here she was one more time leaving his office and heading towards the cafeteria to meet up with her friends. They did not know, they did not need to. She did not want them to know, not yet. Not as long as she had no idea what kind of a relationship Eric and her were in. She did not even know herself.

Especially since she was only halfway through initiation, she also had the nagging feeling that she might not make it. She was so weak, the first week of handling firearms and knives, and physical training had been tough. And now that they were fighting each other, she feared that she would not make it through.

"So," Christina raised her eyebrow at Tris as soon as she sat down at the table and she felt all eyes on herself, "What did he want this time?"

Tris shrugged innocently, making quotation marks in the air and could not help the mocking tone in her voice when she imitated him, "We train soldiers here, not rebels."

Christina rolled her eyes and scrunched up her face, "What a douche! Shouldn't Dauntless be all about people standing up for each other?"

Tris nodded at her friend and sighed, "Yeah, that's what I told him as well. But he went on about how important it is for all of us not to back out of any fight."

It was not a complete lie. Though, the way he told her was more like in between hungry kisses while undressing her in an urgent frenzy. Tris still felt her lips tingle just by the thought of it. And by the time he was done with his monologue, she had been barely able to focus on his words. Instead, she had been moaning wildly underneath him while he pounded into her relentlessly.

Christina raised an eyebrow at Tris and rolled her eyes once more. She was utterly disgusted by Eric. And rightfully so, after all he was the one to hang her over the chasm. It had Tris wondering how Christina would react if she found out what Eric actually did to her and that she couldn't wait to be alone with him again. He gave her a feeling of being desired and coming from Abnegation it was a completely outrageous way of showing affection. It was so right and so wrong at the same time.

Though, she had wondered often over the last couple of days whether it was really her or just the fact that she made herself available to him. He had a reputation after all, and although she did not hear any gossip about him banging anyone else, she wondered if she was the only one at the moment.

"Anyway, we decided, we'll go down into the pit after lunch and get tattoos! Will you join us?"

Christina's cheerful outburst startled her but she smiled at her friend. Since it would give them a little bit of relief from the stress from the training, Tris agreed on joining them. She already felt excited to see the others' choices but also wondered whether she would find something for herself.

* * *

Strolling through Tori's tattoo parlor, Tris saw many different designs that caught her eyes. She even found pictures of Four's and Eric's tattoos. She snickered at the thought of getting one of Eric's tattoos somewhere on her body where no one could see and his reaction towards it. But Tris settled for three ravens on her collar bone in the end.

She looked at herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time since she had the tattoo done and grinned stupidly to herself before she turned to go upstairs. Christina caught her sneaking out and called out after her, "Going for your evening run? Be careful and don't let yourself be caught by Four or anybody."

Tris turned to grin at her friend - if she only knew - and called back cheerfully, "I'll be careful, thanks sweetie!"

The way to Eric's apartment was long and it made her excited but also a bit nervous every time she went. Tonight though, she was eager to show him her tattoo.

When he opened his door, he was shirtless, his hair was still damp from showering, and when she met his eyes, he smirked at how she goggled at him. His body was simply perfect and she would never get tired of the sight of it. She had always imagined him naked but when she was in his apartment for the first time, she had finally been able to admire him. When he took her in his office, he mostly remained dressed, so coming to his apartment always filled her with extra excitement.

He grabbed her wrist eagerly and dragged her into his apartment. His lips captured hers immediately and she felt dizzy the moment he pinned her to the wall. He entwined their fingers and dragged her hand up above her head. His lips were soft and demanding as he pushed his body eagerly up against hers. He grabbed her hip to grind leisurely against her and her hand held onto his shoulder to hold onto him. Tasting of mint, his tongue slipped into her mouth and his other hand left her hip and grabbed her other hand to join it to the other one above her head. Her breath hitched when she felt his erection pressing firmly into her thigh and her head spun for a second, so she gasped for air.

"Eric," she moaned out but it turned into a wanton cry when he took both her wrists in one hand, his other hand slipped into her pants shamelessly. She gasped when his fingers brushed over her already wet folds. He grunted in appreciation and let go off her wrists to use both hands, impatiently ripping down her pants along with her underwear.

Kneeling in front of her, his face was between her legs and she struggled to get them further apart for him. But the garments on her ankles prevented her to move like she wanted to, so she whimpered desperately as his mouth covered her folds. He noticed her silent struggle and made quick work to fully remove her clothes.

Hooking a hand under one knee, he bent her leg up and latched onto her lower lips. Gripping his freshly washed hair, she heard him grunt as his tongue darted out, flicking expertly at her clit. When one of his fingers slipped easily into her, she cried out in pleasure.

She always wondered just how hot he was for her every time they met. She had noticed a few side glances he had shot her way but he had not made a move until she had started to stand up for her friends.

But right now she couldn't focus on the thought anymore as he bent his finger to flick at that special spot inside of her that she never knew existed until her encounters with him.

She would almost come undone right there if he did not get up suddenly. She barely registered how he took off his pants and held onto his shoulders as she swayed mildly before he picked her up. Kissing her passionately, he made his way blindly over to the couch and she laughed against his lips as he cursed when he bumped into the table on his way.

He sat down on the couch with Tris on his lap, their lips locked together as he reached between them. She gasped when he rubbed his cock over her clit and saw him smirk as she opened her eyes. His eyes were fixated on her lips and he watched her moan as he rubbed the head all over her pulsing sex, an almost inaudible groan escaping his throat.

His other hand travelled up her body and his fingers flexed lightly around her throat, dragging her down to kiss her. She whimpered and he chuckled against her lips, thoroughly enjoying teasing her. Only when a breathy moan of his name fell from her lips in ardent desperation, he pushed into her. Her hands splayed on his broad chest to keep herself from falling against him, the room spun and she was barely aware of putting all of her onto him to hold herself upright.

Eric stopped immediately, his hand left her throat and she opened her eyes to see his fixated on her. "What's wrong?"

She blushed furiously in embarrassment and dug her fingernails into his shoulders. She closed her eyes, needing a moment until the dizziness was gone but then she smiled down at him and moved her hips against his in encouragement, "I'm fine, go on," she mumbled and the last word turned into an elongated moan as he started moving instinctively against her.

His eyebrows furrowed at her weak statement but nevertheless he grabbed her hips to guide her how to move, she was still so inexperienced. He kept watching her for a few more moments and tried to keep eye contact with her. Though, soon her eyes closed at the sensation of his deep thrusts. Even though they had done it before today, it was always different, Eric seemed eager to experiment with her. When she opened her eyes again, she saw his were closed and he was sucking in his bottom lip.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and smirked at her, sitting forward he encased her body with his strong arms. She grinned at him and gasped in surprise when he suddenly got up, pushing her onto the couch table. Kneeling on the floor, he had the perfect height to kneel between her legs and reached down to rub at her clit. With his other hand he pushed her thigh up so that her leg rested on his chest.

Moaning wildly, she watched as Eric's face twisted in a lustful frown, thrusting harder and deeper each time. If she did not know better, she might think that he fought to make her come before him. Leaning on her elbows, she adored how the muscles in his torso were all tensed up in pleasure. She gripped onto the sides of the table and met each of his thrusts eagerly.

With a few more flicks of his thumb over her clit, she came and he bent forward to lean his forehead against hers, his breaths coming out in ragged huffs. His lips crashed against hers sloppily and he groaned into her mouth as he came inside of her after a few more thrusts.

Tris sank down on the table with Eric nuzzling her neck. While he placed lazy kisses from her jawline to her neck, she sighed in satisfaction and enjoyed the closeness between them. She couldn't help but wonder whether it would ever turn into something more. She did not necessarily mind that it was only sex at the moment but eventually she would like to have more.

"You got a tattoo," he mumbled against her skin and she chuckled that he obviously just now noticed it. She looked at him, his eyes locked onto the little patch of inked skin.

"Yeah, one raven for each one of my family," she explained, nimbly pointing to her collar bone where she still felt a slight sting. She still felt proud of her choice, she still missed her family every once in a while. They would always be in her heart and the ravens symbolising them would always they be with her.

He scoffed but leaned down to kiss the freshly tattooed skin and she sighed at his gentleness. He was completely different when alone with her compared to during training. And when he stood to his full height suddenly, she missed his warmth already. His large hands travelled up and down her body in admiration and he smirked to himself. She could not shake the feeling though that he was avoiding eye contact on purpose.

"You have to go back," he simply stated when he finally met her eyes. She nodded and sat up, giggling when he cursed as he slipped out of her, snatching his shirt to clean them up quickly.

He watched her eyes droop with a smirk as he rubbed the shirt over her still sensitive sex and she mewled quietly. "You're insatiable," he accused her playfully and she laughed when he rolled his eyes as she brought her hips forward to rub against his hand.

She laughed heartily and pouted playfully, "You don't like it when I am?"

He growled deep in his throat and kissed her, still trying to avoid making a mess over the table and the floor, "Oh, I absolutely do," he drawled. He leaned down to kiss her one more time and it made her heart skip a beat.

* * *

When Tris lay on her cot, she thought of Eric, just like she had done numerous times in the last few days. It was obvious that he did not want to have a serious relationship with her, at least not yet, it was merely sex but deep down she craved to spend more time with him. She knew they had to wait until after initiation ended but she longed to be with him more often.

She had even asked in a playful manner whether she could stay for the night once, after one their first times in his apartment. His answer was a rough but simple "no" which she had expected, though she did not anticipate his sudden coldness towards her. He had almost shoved her out of the door, smirking at her despite his reaction and telling her that he looked forward to seeing her the next day.

He confused her. Not that she knew anything about men, for that matter. But everything she experienced with him was amazing, yet so completely different from what she had imagined. Her parents always told her that some day she would meet a nice man who would love to spend time with her and take care of her in the sweetest way imaginable.

Eric was the complete opposite, though. He was far from being nice, he was rough and while he was thoroughly capable of fulfilling her physical needs, she was unsure about his feelings towards her. But in the end she could not exactly blame him, since she did not know what she expected of him.

With a sad sigh she turned around and tried to get some sleep. At the moment she had other important things to focus on. Physical training had been exhausting, she was getting better but she was still anxious about who Four and Eric would pair her up against. She just hoped that she could beat whatever opponent they would set her up against.

* * *

 _Happy New Year, everyone! This is my writing challenge for 2017, I want to post at least one chapter each month. So, please tell me what you think, thanks! PM me here or on tumblr (murmelinchen / one-year-of-significance)!  
_


	2. Chapter Two

**I do not own Divergent or any of its characters.**

Of course, it had to be Peter for her last fight in stage two. Even though Four had given her hints on how to beat him right before the fight, she had felt dizzy after he had hit her head. Despite her attempts to defend herself, she had been down on the mat faster than she could blink.

Her vision was still blurry when Eric appeared at the end of her infirmary bed. He took the flip chart and quickly flicked through the papers without much interest. Then he sauntered over to her side and looked down at her for a long moment. She bit her lip, there were others lying in the nearby beds, so she would not get the greeting she anticipated from him. He stared long at her until he pursed his lips and gently brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You feeling better?" his words were clipped despite his gentle touch and Tris could not help but flinch. She nodded, stunned at how distant he was when they were not alone.

She kept her voice low when she asked, "Why did you set me up against Peter?"

A smirk lifted one corner of his mouth but it did not reach his eyes, "It wasn't my decision," he leaned down to her and his mouth was right next to her ear when he murmured, "And even if it was, just because I fuck you, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

He straightened up again, without waiting for a reply from her and sighed, "Doctors say you'll stay here a little bit longer. I'll give you a day to get back on track. If you don't, you're out." Her eyes widened at his harsh words. He set his lips into a condescending pout, "Got it?"

She nodded sheepishly and he scoffed, "At least you made it through stage one alive. You'll have to do better in the fear sims now, though."

They stared at each other for a moment before Eric let out a deep sigh and turned to leave. Tris grabbed his wrist quickly before he could go and he turned back around, glaring at her, "Thanks for dropping by," she whispered.

He looked down at her hand on his, his face softening somewhat and for a moment, Tris thought she saw a genuine smile forming on his lips. However, he rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

The ghost of a smile that briefly flickered across his face and the fact that neither his face nor his voice reflected the harshness of that simple word, softened the blow somewhat. Yet he left her alone, wondering whether he actually cared for her well-being or did not give a shit at all.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw one of the nurses watching her. When Tris looked at the woman with long auburn hair, her eyes flickered over to Eric who just turned his head. She frowned at the strange interaction and wondered just who the woman was.

Just when he was about to exit the infirmary, Christina and Will brushed past him. They eyed him curiously but Eric did not even acknowledge their presence. Christina shrugged and went over to Tris, sitting down on her bed, she smiled down at her friend.

"What did he want here?" she rolled her eyes in the direction of the exit and laid a hand on Tris' shoulder as she tried to sit up, "Lay down."

"Just checking on me, I guess," she mumbled, not able to squash the feeling that it had really not been more than that.

Christina sent her a wry smile, "So, you won't join us tonight for the capture the flag game?"

Tris' eyes lit up, "Capture the flag?"

"Yes!" Christina nodded eagerly, "Uriah told us about it. He said it's going to be so much fun. They play the war game every year during inititation with transfers and Dauntless born alike!"

Wringing her hands, Tris pouted and smiled weakly at her friend's excitement, "I guess, I'll have to rest first."

Her friend nudged her, "Maybe Four will visit you to make sure that you'll be better soon," she said and giggled, while Will rolled his eyes behind her back.

"Four?" she asked and blushed, not remembering why Four would want to come to see her.

Christina rolled her eyes and grinned in exasperation, "Because when you went down, he was the one to carry you to the infirmary." She scoffed, "After he had a glaring contest with the prick."

Tris could only guess that Christina meant Eric and her blush turned an even darker shade as she tried to remember what had happened, but still could not remember. She looked at her friends sheepishly, "Really?"

Her friend nodded eagerly but before she could say anything else, she turned to Will, who put his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and turned back to Tris, casting her a sympathetic smile, "We have to go. Hope to see you tomorrow!"

After her friends had left the infirmary, she looked around for the nurse she had seen earlier, but she could not find her. She sighed deeply and sat up, feeling a little rush to her head. She waited a moment until she grabbed her boots from under the bed and put them on. She knew, she was doing it on a whim, but she had to do this, she just had to - there was no way she would fail another time. She needed to catch a train and prove herself.

* * *

Tris still felt the rush of excitement for winning and was glad that she had run after the train after all. She was thankful that Four had helped her up on the moving train. And now that she looked up to the board where her name would soon be shown - whether above the line or below, was still a question - she was glad that Four had chosen her to be on his team.

She took a deep breath as the names started showing, the cheerings began and more and more names appeared on the board. It was her name that showed up as the second to last and relief flooded her body. She knew playing capture the flag would pay off.

Christina hugged her and over her friend's shoulder she saw Eric's eyes piercing hers. She felt a tingle up her spine when he watched her cheering with her friends. It had been a long day, but everyone seemed to be intent on joining the celebration at the pit. She decided to tag along with her friends but kept to herself, completely content with watching her friends celebrating that they made it past stage one.

She almost felt a pang of guilt when she thought back to how Four had held onto her hips the moment she had slipped when they were climbing up to the top of the Ferris Wheel. His hand had slipped below her shirt and squeezed her hip. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him watching her reaction. And when she did not move away but smiled down at him, he smiled back the same way, she had seen a couple of times before. She had noticed him watching her several times, but he looked away most of the times. The times he did not look away, he held her gaze and bit his lip, trying not to openly grin at her. She had felt the chemistry between them, so when Four had held onto her, it had felt so totally different from how Eric touched her; with Four it was the first time that she had felt desired in an innocent way.

Despite the intimate moment, Four had insisted that she was still looking awful and that she should go see a doctor. She remembered how concerned he had sounded and how much he had seemed to care, unlike Eric, who had seemed to be more concerned about losing his bedtime companion.

She shook her head, wondering just how fast she had ended up in the middle of these two totally different men. She was sure that she had feelings for Eric, and now Four had also crept into her mind.

Looking up, she startled when she saw Eric making his way over to her. Quickly she sought out where Four was and saw him watching Eric advancing towards her. Eric's eyes flicked briefly to Four and as soon as he caught her eyes again, he smirked.

Her breath hitched when Eric came to a stop right in front of her. She would have never imagined that he would approach her in front of everyone. It seemed he did not care much though, since no one really paid any attention to them except for Four.

His head dipped low, his face mere inches away from hers, an amused grin playing on his lips at her obvious discomfort. "You look happy you made it to the next stage," he mumbled, his hands balling up and he shoved them in his pockets.

She smiled proudly but with a hint of uncertainty, "I am."

"You did well at the war game," he smirked, "Next time I'll get you on my team." He bit his lip to suppress the grin that threatened to break out on his face before he added, "This way you can have some real fun. In an abandoned building. Or atop the Ferris Wheel."

Blushing, she grinned at him but it vanished quickly when he leaned forward. His mouth was close to her ear as he whispered, "Were you having fun with number boy?"

Frowing, she leaned back to look at him and gaped at him, rushing to say, "You mean Four? Nothing really happened."

He nodded absent-mindedly, "Okay," he clicked his tongue, "I'll let that slip then. Let's get out of here," he grinned seductively, "Come to my place."

When she did not answer, he leaned back to look her over and hummed in amusement. She tried to avoid his eyes but he tipped her head up to look at him. Her eyes flickered back and forth between his piercing ones, "I'm not sure whether we should keep it up."

"Why?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows, but the amused smirk did not leave his face.

"Because," she hesitated and gulped, seeing his smirk growing even wider at her hesitation, "I think, we're not quite on the same page on what we want from each other."

He pouted mockingly, "Stiff having second thoughts?"

He took one of his hands out of his pockets and placed it next to her head on the wall. In a low whisper he said, "Come on, I need you."

Watching him through hooded eyes, she felt his breath on her lips already, "Why?"

She saw his pupils dilate as his eyes travelled hungrily down her body, making her squirm underneath his gaze.

He pouted mockingly when he noticed that she had not really thought this through and murmured, "Come on, don't pretend you don't want me."

Contradicting to what she had said, she wanted this, wanted him. She felt her body react to the prospect of his hands on her already. If they were alone, they would be already all over each other. She hated herself for being so weak in his presence.

"I need to focus on initiation," she whispered meekly.

He scoffed and gripped her arm suddenly, dragging her around the corner. She felt his fingers entwine with hers and he held onto her hand as he went down further into the dark tunnel until they came to an indentation where they were hidden from curious eyes.

As soon as he pushed her up against the wall, his lips were on her throat and she gasped as his hand gripped her hip roughly, grinding against her. The way he handled her, made her want him more than she liked to admit. Still she tried to fight him, fight her own instinct.

"Eric," she whispered breathlessly. Her hands wandered up to the collar of his jacket and grabbing the rough material, she pulled him up to face her, "Eric, I'm serious."

Not paying attention to her pitiful attempt, he captured her lips, kissing her sloppily. She passionately kissed him back and moaned as one of his hands moved to the back of her head, entangling in her hair. In the dim light she caught the smirk on his lips when he broke away. Her eyes were glued to his lips as he murmured, "I can see just how serious you are."

He admired her flushed lips for a moment before he cradled her face in his large hand and kissed her again. This time his lips moved against hers more slowly and he groaned throatily as if they had not kissed for far longer than last night. She felt him chuckle before he broke away again, his breath brushing over her lips as he whispered, "But so am I."

Her breathing increased as she felt his hands move down her body, sneaking underneath her shirt. His hands squeezed her waist, the rough material of his fingerless gloves scraping against her skin. His lips found hers again and pushed his body against hers.

A hot rush went to her stomach and she pushed at his chest in an urgent frenzy. He refused to acknowledge the panic in her movements at first and she caught a glimpse of him glaring at her as they broke apart. So she pushed again more forcefully to get out of his embrace, "No Eric, you don't get it. I'm sick!"

"Why, thanks," he remarked sarcastically and she rolled her eyes, pushing him again. A pathetic noise left her throat when she coughed and finally, he stepped back quickly as she doubled over to the side and heaved. Nothing came out, except for a sour fluid at the back of her throat. Breathing heavily, she came back up to see him frown at her.

He looked at her in silence as she tried to regain her composure. When she was sure that nothing else would come out, she brushed the sleeve of her jacket over her mouth. She smiled at him in embarrassment.

"Tris," he said her name in hesitation and scratched the back of his head, "You really are on the shot, right?"

The smile dropped quickly from her face at the seriousness of his voice. She breathed out of her nose and gulped when he took a quick step towards her, shoving his hands in his pockets. Glaring down at her, he waited for her answer, impatiently grinding his teeth.

"Yes," she breathed out finally and Eric sighed in relief.

He brushed his hand over his face slowly and grinned weakly at her, "You had me worried a bit for second there."

She was at a loss of words, suddenly well aware of what he implied by this question, the same question he had asked when she had followed him to his office the first time. She was so irritated about the whole situation that she was unable to say anything when Eric turned away.

"Just check with a doctor tomorrow whether you still have some after-effects of your fight today," he called over his shoulder as he left her standing in the hallway.

She nodded into the darkness, even though he was already gone. She could not help but notice how he had avoided her question why he wanted her. Taking a moment to compose herself, she went over the events today - she needed to get a grip, she decided.

When her mind stopped reeling, she decided to head back to the dorm. She would visit the infirmary tomorrow, but now she needed sleep more than anything. The exhaustion of the whole day burned through her body.

She made her way through the crowd and gasped as a strong hand on her arm held her back suddenly. Four glared down at her, his eyes furious, although he tried to smile, "Hey, how are you doing?"

Tris shrugged his hand off and smiled wryly, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he murmured and she had trouble hearing him over the noise of the pit, "You still look awfully pale."

She rolled her eyes at him and just wanted to thank him for his concern and move away, when he grabbed her arm again. Hastily he pushed a small object into her hand and shoved her hand towards her own body. She saw the urgency to hide it quickly on his face and shoved it into the pocket of her jacket.

The frown on his face seemed to deepen even further when he saw her confusion. She felt the slender object in her hand and tried to figure out what it was.

Four smiled at her, but she could see that it was forced when he said, "Use it if you think it is necessary."

She gaped at him as he turned around without another word and moved back to the group of his friends. Dumbfounded, she stood there for a moment until she remembered that she wanted to go back to the dorm.

All the way back to the dorm, she tried to think of what Four could have given her. It was so lightweight and small that it definitely was not a knife or something like that. So as soon as she sat down on her cot, she took out the object and looked down at it.

Her shoulders sagged as she saw the writing on the small carton box. She sighed shakily and opened the small package, quickly reading through the instructions. Brushing her hand through her hair, she thought about using it now or later. But then she decided that she could no longer wait and wanted to know as well. She did not believe it but with a sigh she pushed the tiny needle down on her index finger and then put down the pregnancy test next to her.

Eric's question whether she was on the shot came back to her, haunting her as she waited for the device to announce whether she was in fact pregnant or not. Impatiently, she stood up and paced in front of her cot, looking down at the device nervously every time she passed it. She had to wait for a minute and it seemed to never end.

She had not even thought about the possibility of getting pregnant because she was on the pregnancy prevention shot. Not feeling well, she had blamed it on the vigorous training she was undergoing at the moment and not being used to the whole physical part.

Shaking her head, she put a hand over her mouth - it could still be possible that she was not pregnant, she told herself.

The flashing of the tiny screen caught her eye and Tris stopped pacing. She took in a deep breath and let it out while she kneeled down in front of her bed. Closing her eyes, she sent a last prayer that this would not be true. It could not be true.

Opening her eyes, she squinted at the screen, which showed a number she could not comprehend at first. The number blurred for a moment, so she hastily brushed the sleeve of her shirt over her eyes. She blew out a heavy breath before looking down at it again - it said eighty percent. Not hundred, not zero, but eighty percent. She tried to comprehend what the number meant. Never had she had so much trouble understanding a simple number so much.

Her whole body slumped together and she sank to the ground. Taking the test into her hands, she brushed her hand through her hair and read it again - eighty percent.

* * *

Chapter two, right on time, who would have thought? Thanks so for much for giuli miadi black and mona-rose for beta-reading! Go on and head on over to them to read their gorgeous stories, but before please, tell me what you think of chapter 2! Again, this is my writing challenge for 2017 to post a chapter each month. So, hopefully I'll see you next month ;)


End file.
